The Prodigal Son
by thesweetnessofdreams622
Summary: "Itachi, it is appropriate to celebrate and be glad. For this, your brother, was dead, and is alive again. He was lost, and is found." — Uchiha Fugaku
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Sweetness here. It's been a long time. Here is a story that I hope you will enjoy. There will be many biblical/religious elements that I thought would enhance the story. _The Prodigal Son _is a tale of unconditional and redemptive love. I mean love in all forms (romantic, familial, platonic). All of the religious texts (The Bible, Koran, Torah, etc.) refer to unconditional love in one way or another. It is mysterious, powerful, and divine. So I hope this provides somewhat of an adequate introduction. I don't want to give too much away. I would love for my readers to be involved as much as possible. Now, onto the story!

* * *

_"Set me as a seal over your heart, as a seal upon your arm. For love is as strong as death, passion as fierce as the grave. Its sparks are vehement flames, the fiercest_

_blaze of all. Mighty waters cannot quench love; rivers cannot sweep it away."_

— _Song of Songs 8:6-7_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

She failed to remember a time when she did not love Uchiha Sasuke.

Indeed, the passage of time only served to strengthen her devotion to him. Haruno Sakura certainly believed in this kind of love. A love that was steadfast in resolution, sincere, unconditional, and forever abiding. She accepted her fate the moment they met, that her destiny would always be tied to his. For this was the imperishable truth of her life.

Today's somber occasion reminded her yet again of that truth. Tears began to well, upon listening to the echoes of agonized sobs. Mourners, clad in black robes, arranged themselves in rows, paying their respects. Not a spec of color in sight. People from all walks of life gathered during this time of grief and sorrow. Death was the unifying factor in honoring one individual:

_Hyuga Neji_.

He died two weeks previously, in a courageous effort to defend what he loved most. A shinobi war had broken out. Enemy soldiers attempted to ambush his teammate, and girlfriend of seven years, Tenten. He lost his life to save her. Following this tragic turn of events, Tenten could not speak for days. The pain she would now carry is unfathomable. She, along with the Hyuga clan, bowed their heads solemnly to the graphite tombstone. One by one, flowers were placed upon Neji's grave. Hinata's hands trembled as she knelt down to pay respects to her deceased cousin. She could no longer hold back her sobs. The moment she shed a tear, Naruto rushed to her side instantly. He held her in hand in comfort, and for the first time, her father did not object.

Within the last few months, Naruto struggled to gain Hyuga Hiashi's acceptance despite playing a large role in Konoha's victory. Realizing how much of an effect Naruto had on his daughter, the clan leader eventually agreed. She exhibited a strength he had never seen before, proving her to be a formidable opponent in the war, thus, earning her father's respect.

Uzumaki Naruto, once a social pariah, made a name for himself. He was now a hero to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Sakura and Naruto grew up together after embarking on countless missions, witnessing bloodshed, and cheating death. They were now family. Sakura acknowledged his growth, and within her, feelings began to emerge. However, she was always aware of Hinata's affection for Naruto, and could not betray her. Instead, she gave him up for her friend's happiness, a truly difficult undertaking. She realized Hinata was the one person on this planet who could make Naruto truly happy, and as for Sakura, there was only one man who would forever hold her heart.

A listless Might Guy ascended the podium, diverting all attention to him. He took a minute to compose himself, trying to conceal his pain. A great sadness washed over his countenance as he spoke:

"We are here today in remembrance of an integral member of our village who possessed a strong sense of duty and a firm moral conviction. Neji was not only the pride and joy of the esteemed Hyuga Clan, but also, an admirable student of mine. I had the honor of accepting a true prodigy onto my team. He fought bravely, representing the land of fire."

Guy-sensei paused, exhaling:

"When I began supervising his training, he told me in his exact words, 'Guy-sensei, if I die before you in battle, do not mourn me.' Looking back, I think what he meant was instead to celebrate the accomplishments of his young life. He would have turned twenty-nine years old this July. He was not only a phenomenal shinobi, but also, an extraordinary human being. He learned the importance of bonds, and, how he must cherish those who were dear to him. Those bonds became extensions of himself through pain, laughter, and love."

He looked up once more at the audience, continuing:

"There is a message I would like for each and every one of you to take away from today. Most of us, if not all, have experienced loss. Each experience would cause any one of us unimaginable grief. However, in times of great tragedy, the following remain: Hope, faith, and love. But the greatest of these three is love, because love creates bonds that endure time and space. It is an entity stronger than death. Love is the thread that can stretch or tangle, but can never be broken."

With the last sentence uttered, Guy quietly stepped off the podium, and took his place amongst the crowd. His words were a true revelation. His fellow Jonin wholeheartedly agreed. Guy-sensei was renowned for his ability to instill such inspiration, even within the souls of the weary.

Soon after, the crowd dispersed. Most villagers left the scene, while some stayed behind to condole with the Hyuga family. Sakura found herself standing in front of Neji's grave, reading the following words carved into his tombstone:

* * *

_In loving memory of Hyuga Neji_

_An honorable shinobi, a caring brother, a true friend _

_And his father's prodigy_

* * *

Hyuga Neji's life was as fleeting and delicate as a cherry blossom. He walked along this earth with his fellow shinobi, and now, he was nothing more than a memory. Yet, his beautiful memory would always endure.

Flowers adorned the gravesite. Sakura caressed the ivory petals of one of the elegant blooms. This familiar sight caused her heart to ache.

"There is always a meaning behind every flower."

She turned to the source of the voice, finding none other than Yamanaka Ino standing beside her. The young woman's long flaxen hair fell gracefully to her waist, her ice-blue eyes gazing inquisitively.

Sakura nodded in agreement, "You always taught me that. What do you make of this one?"

Ino plucked the flower from her friend's grasp, analyzing it.

"This is an anemone. It's commonly associated with loss and forsaken love. People often gift these flowers to someone they care about. It is said that the anemone dispels evil and ill wishes, wards off disease, anticipates exciting times in the near future, and heralds the arrival of spring."

"How beautiful…" Sakura mused.

Ino offered a smile.

"There's this saying that turning hardship and grief into nourishment is what makes a Sakura blossom so beautiful. You really have bloomed, Sakura. You're no longer the timid flower bud I used to know. Despite all the hardships and challenges you've faced, you always pushed forward and never gave up. You are now a fully realized flower who has embraced womanhood so gracefully. I'm proud of you."

The rose-haired kunoichi nodded.

"We faced all of those challenges together, Ino. I couldn't have done it without you. You've been a true sister to me."

Ino returned the anemone flower to Sakura.

"Do you still think of him?"

The question caught Sakura off guard. Her breath hitched, as she momentarily relived the harrowing memory. Uchiha Sasuke took a part of her with him, and, she would never be the same. His defection from Konoha caused an uproar amongst the villagers. They now lived to spite him, and the Uchiha name would forever be disgraced. However, Sakura knew better. She believed Sasuke was worthy of love and its redemptive power.

"Every waking moment." She breathed.

Her friend sighed, "Sakura, I'm saying this because I care. You-"

"_What_, Ino?" Sakura snapped.

Ino clenched her fists, determined to press forward.

"I can't stand seeing you in pain. Sai and I are worried about you. _Everyone _is worried, Sakura. You're always burying yourself with work, its not healthy. Sasuke is not coming back. He's selfish."

Sakura's emerald eyes hardened, "It's more complicated than that, Ino. He-"

"You're making excuses for him, Sakura. I won't have it! If Sasuke loved you, he wouldn't have left."

Ino's words pierced her heart. She could feel the tears brimming.

"I-Ino this is not the time or place. I don't want to talk about it anymore. Right now, Tenten and Hinata need us."

And with that last statement, Sakura walked away, leaving Ino pondering if she had said too much.

* * *

Sakura stepped into her home, devoid of energy. She changed into loose-fitting pajamas and lay on her bed, ruminating over the event that had taken place today. She promised her friends that she would stop by tomorrow or later in the week, to give them space to mourn.

The time on her clock read 8:30 pm. Sakura grew weary as the minutes passed. She lit a candle, and placed it on her side table. The fragrance of lavender incensed the air. She noticed a book lying face open on her windowsill. Sakura perused its contents.

'_**The Romantic Tale of Renge and Tsuyu'**_, the title read.

It dawned upon her that this book was written by none other than the famous Jiraiya-sensei. He was a well-known connoisseur of the literary arts. His genres included an eclectic mix of erotica, humor, adventure, and occasionally romance. This work in particular was a derivation of his main series, _The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_.

Sakura opened a random page, and began reading:

* * *

_The Romantic Tale of Renge and Tsuyuu__**, Part 1**_

* * *

_She loved a sinner, his tainted heart suffering disease and blight. Falling into darkness, she watched in horror, desperately hoping to end his strife. He forsook her love, a pain sharper than a knife. Hatred clouded his vision, leaving him blind. She wondered would he ever reclaim his sight? Lost and embattled, forever abiding, his deathless fight. For this was the imperishable truth of his life. She failed to reach him, her cries unheeded, watching a shadow of his former self disappear into the night. No longer the man she once knew, for he was overcome with vice. From this wicked power, she vowed to rescue him with all her might. She prayed in good faith that from his suffering he would be granted temporary respite. Gentle and wholesome, she loved him earnestly while waiting for his return into the light._

* * *

_Thud._

She slammed the book shut. Jiraiya-sensei's poetic language left Sakura captivated, leaving her with such heartfelt sentiments. Emotions stirred wildly within. The passage written on the page illustrated a familiar scene, unlocking the memories she tried to shut out. Solemnly, she placed the book onto her windowsill. The sky, now painted a rich charcoal, projected some semblance of tranquility even though the darkness unsettled her.

In the corner of her eye, a light shone. She watched as the candlewick held its flame, igniting ferociously. Its vehement sparks burned intensely, unafraid of the night. There was not a single entity, which could parallel the strength and passion of a flame. Since the dawn of time, it served as a haven from the darkness, assuaging all fears. From the flame, spawned hope.

The clock struck midnight as she finished mulling over her thoughts. Sakura lay protectively under her bedcoverings. The warmth emanating from the candle slowly lulled her to sleep, placing her in a state of repose. She would look forward to the sun's rise and begin a new day. Again, she would end her night by gazing upon the very flame that rejuvenated her.

Haruno Sakura knew that in times of tragedy, hope would always prevail. The flame of hope served to help the lost and weary find their way.

And for Uchiha Sasuke, she would always leave the light on.

* * *

**Author's Note: **That was the prologue! Hope you guys enjoyed it. By the way, that passage in the book, I actually wrote it myself! I've been writing a lot of poetry lately, and, I thought I'd use it in this story. What did you think?

I've got exams coming up so I won't be able to update until May. Look forward to that. This is just a short prologue to set the story in motion. I know Sasuke wasn't mentioned enough in this chapter, but don't worry, you will find out more as the story goes along. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please review! If you have any ideas or thoughts, don't hesitate to shoot me a message!

Take care.

Sweetness


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note****: **Hello readers! It's been ages. Sincere apologies for my lack of updates. I mentioned to you before that I graduated medical school in June 2019, can't believe how quickly the time has flown!

Since then, I've been studying for my professional board examinations in order to get into a residency program (For those non-medics out there, basically a training program for doctors, so I can work!). I won't officially finish until springtime/summer. My first exam will be before Easter. I was itching to continue this story, so I thought I'd post this next chapter now because it'll be crunch time for me the next few weeks. Wish me luck!

**On another note**: I have changed the story quite a bit. The next couple chapters are flashbacks to give you a background of what actually happened. This will hopefully help things unfold. I'd love for you all to keep reviewing be honest with your opinions of the story!

**I REPEAT, THIS CHAPTER IS A FLASHBACK SET YEARS BEFORE THE PROLOGUE. HOPEFULLY THIS MAKES THINGS CLEAR.**

Now that we have this settled, lets get on with the chapter!

-Sweetness

* * *

_"__Owe no one anything except to love each other, for the one who loves another has fulfilled the law."_

_-_ _Romans 13:8_

* * *

**Chapter I**

* * *

Hatake Kakashi, Konoha's recently elected Hokage, adjourned the sentence. For six months, the village council deliberated over Sasuke's fate. Since then, the Uchiha remained confined within the walls of his home. Charged of ultimate treason, his darkest hour loomed. His punishment, inevitable. The day of judgement, foreordained.

Today would be that day.

The previous night proved to be arduous for Haruno Sakura, who was chiefly confined by indisposition to her bedroom. Plagued with anxiety, she anticipated the events that would soon transpire. Sasuke's fate was in the hands of the right-wing majority. Kakashi himself and Naruto, the key figure in ending the Fourth Shinobi War, were powerless against them. The elite oligarchy exercised the right to veto the Hokage's opinion, when deemed necessary. Their word was the law of the land. Shimura Danzo, the very man who staged the Uchiha coup, was once a member of the Council of Elders. His murder did not help Sasuke's cause.

The slightest glimpse of daybreak stirred her awake. Groggy from exhaustion, Sakura rose from her bedstead, rubbing her eyes. She made her way to the washroom and doused her weary countenance with cold water. The realisation of today suddenly hit her.

_Execution. _

This could very well be the decision of the elders unless she acted quickly. It was not her place to interfere in matters that did not concern her. Sakura understood this fact. She knew how far Sasuke strayed from the path of righteousness, committing heinous deeds. In her eyes, however, Sasuke was an innocent. An innocent subjugated by the corrupt shinobi system, thrusting tragic circumstances upon him. This was a system in desperate need of reformation. He deserved forgiveness and compassion. Cherished by team seven, Naruto saw him as a brother. As for Sakura, he was the one who filled her existence with the emotion called love. She wanted nothing more than to testify on his behalf and liberate him from a fate as cruel as this. Life would not end here for Sasuke. She would make sure of that. For him, new beginnings were on the horizon.

* * *

Sakura exited her home at the ungodly hour of five in the morning. She indiscriminately roamed Konoha's deserted streets while delighting in the crisp autumn breeze. No sign of light emanated from the citizens' windows, for all had fallen into deep and blissful slumber; A stark juxtaposition to Sakura's internal disquiet.

The path she followed led her to the hospital's entrance. A receptionist welcomed her at the door.

"Good morning, Sakura-san. It pleases me to see you here."

Sakura grinned.

"Hai. Good morning. Have you seen Lady Tsunade by any chance?"

The woman nodded.

"Lady Tsunade has taken leave. I thought she may have informed you?"

Sakura's fists clenched anxiously.

"No. No she didn't. Thank you, Aika. I'll be on my way."

Before the other woman could say anymore, the medical ninja left the vicinity, disappointed. Sakura hoped to confide her fears to her sensei. Tsunade became a surrogate mother for the young kunoichi. She knew exactly how Sakura felt about the Uchiha. When everyone else dismissed her feelings, Tsunade comforted and encouraged her. After retiring from her position as Hokage, she had been granted membership to the Council of Elders. She declined their offer and, with Sakura's assistance, established a mental facility for orphaned children and those affected by the war.

She did not blame Tsunade for taking off and leaving. The last few years, the renowned legendary sannin slaved away, taking on the village's burdensome responsibilities. Her time off was well rewarded. However, in her absence, Sakura's confidence began to waver. How was she able to proceed without consulting her mentor first?

With no other option left, she knew to enlist the aid of one man. Sakura hurried towards Konoha's western district. It was six o'clock. The sun gradually made its ascent towards the heavens. Blessing her emerald eyes were breathtaking hues of pastel- soft shades of peach, magenta, gold, amber, and rose- a rich display of colors, bathing the Land of Fire in a crimson glow.

To her left was a single family residence. She inhaled sharply, and apprehensively made her way to the front doorstep. Nervously, Sakura gave a soft kock. There was no answer. Five minutes passed and she attempted once again. Still nothing. She could sense the anxiety and frustration brewing within. One more would do the trick, at least, she hoped. Sakura's knuckles collided with the mahogany door casing, with greater force. She heard a commotion from inside, followed by a string of colorful language.

The door violently flailed open, revealing a woman close to Sakura's age. She possessed sandy blonde hair, that was now uncharacteristically tangled into a frenzy. Her irate expression faded upon recognition of the medic nin standing sheepishly at the doorway.

"Sakura?"

"It's been a while Temari." She greeted.

Temari responded with a nod.

"It has. You're up early this morning."

The urgency in Sakura's voice became evident.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this, but, it's imperative that I speak with Shikamaru. Is he awake?"

The older woman's teal eyes widened in alarm.

"Is everything alright?"

Worry etched into Sakura's beautiful features.

"Not exactly. I'll fill you in later. There's a tribunal hearing later this afternoon and I'm in dire need of Shikamaru's help. Someone's life is at stake."

Temari hastily stepped outside, gesturing Sakura to accompany her.

"I understand. Lucky for you, he's out here. This way."

She did as told, following closely behind. The pair swiftly moved through the vast expanse of territory belonging to the Nara clan. When Nara Shikaku passed, he bequeathed the sizeable estate to Shikamaru, his only son. This included the rightful ownership of the Nara Clan forest and its inhabitants, situated in the village outskirts. The Nara residence was only a stone's throw away from the forest's mysterious depths, which housed a variety of fauna, including deer. Since antiquity, their antlers were considered sacred, as they possessed healing properties often used in medicines.

Temari led Sakura to a herd of deer grazing adjacent to the sea of trees. Nara Shikamaru lay comfortably on a patch of grass, amidst the large clearing. A graceful doe curiously approached his peaceful form. The creature bowed her regal head to Shikamaru, as if demonstrating utmost respect. This affectionate gesture evoked a chortle of delight from the man who discarded a blade of wheat from his mouth, and rose to meet his majestic companion.

"You have a visitor." Temari beckoned.

The Nara clan leader graced his wife with a lazy smile.

"I can see that."

The couple's private exchange did not go unnoticed by Sakura. Temari's eyes gleamed mischievously, her lips mouthing something incoherent. This earned an eyebrow raise and a wink from her better half. Satisfied, Temari finally turned towards Sakura.

"Good luck today. Make us proud." She smiled, knowingly.

Sakura bid her friend farewell, who leisurely sauntered up the path towards the Nara residence.

Now it was time for the two shinobi to convene.

"You never struck me as a morning person." Sakura began.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head.

"Marriage has certainly brought the early bird out of me. I got used to it. Didn't turn out to be as much of a drag as I thought it'd be. Besides, who else would tend to my friends out here? Definitely _not _my troublesome wife."

The young woman chuckled, and, a long silence pervaded the air.

"Let's skip the pleasantries. I know you're not here for dilly-dallying. Spill, Sakura."

Before another word escaped her lips, he interjected.

"It's Sasuke, isn't it?"

The apparent distress on her face only confirmed Shikamaru's suspicion.

"Kakashi is a fair and just Hokage, but there will be others at the hearing who will cause discord. If they have the upperhand, its over."

Sakura bit her lip nervously.

"I-I want to save Sasuke's life."

He released an exasperated sigh.

"Normally I don't like getting involved. I see now that it can't be helped. Just answer this for me: How do you know Sasuke wants to be saved?"

Shikamaru's question perplexed Sakura. She stared inquisitively, waiting on him to elaborate.

"This might be difficult for you to hear but...he's lived a depraved life, Sakura. There's no coming back from that. He got his revenge, sure. Now let's say by some miracle the council agrees to acquit Sasuke on all counts. What's next? Nobody trusts him. It will take a _long_ time, if at all, to regain that trust. Sasuke is still considered an S-class criminal and a traitor to our village. That's not something anyone can easily forget. I can't imagine the overwhelming guilt he must be feeling. It's too great a burden to bear."

"I love him, Shikamaru."

His chocolate-colored eyes bore into her emerald ones.

She slowly exhaled before continuing.

"Sasuke is worthy of redemption. I need to prove this to the council today. I've never sat in on a hearing before, and that's why I've come to seek your help. Your father once was the Jonin commander of Konoha _and_ Chief Strategist of the Allied Shinobi Coalition, right? He's worked closely with our country's political leaders. He must have imparted you with _some_ wisdom concerning any potential loopholes."

Sakura overheard a mumble from Shikamaru. She leaned forward, straining to listen.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"What does the _law _say?" He asked himself, now audibly.

She watched the Nara prodigy as he massaged his temples and closed his eyes, fully engrossed in thought.

"I have your answer." He stated.

"What is it?"

Sakura noticed Shikamaru's lips tremble in hesitation.

"We don't know what the council will decide. It's likely they will plead guilty. Should this happen, there is only one escape. Keep in mind, if this option is chosen, your life will be greatly impacted along with Sasuke's. It may cause more pain than you would have hoped."

She was rendered speechless.

"Do you mean…?"

He nodded in affirmation, "Yes."

"I didn't realise that this particular law applied here."

"A law is a law, Sakura. Section thirteen, clause eight of the Shinobi Handbook. It's written there. Now, in order for this to happen, we need Sasuke's consent."

"What if he doesn't agree?"

Shikamaru casually shrugged his shoulders.

"Its a chance we'll have to take. If he values his life, he'll say yes. There's nothing more to it."

Sakura felt her chest ache.

"You're right. There's nothing else we can do. So how should we proceed?"

Shikamaru walked over, and placed a hand on her shoulder in consolation.

"I'll meet you there this afternoon. Until then, give yourself time to think if this is what you truly want. Forget Sasuke, and, put yourself first for once. It would be too troublesome to see you in another predicament."

A tear escaped her eye, touched by his words. She thanked him sincerely.

"I am forever indebted to you, Shikamaru."

* * *

The clock struck two when the Council of Elders assembled. Astonished gasps sounded throughout the room when Haruno Sakura entered, who noticed Shikamaru engaged in conversation with the Sixth Hokage.

"What is _she _doing here?"

Sakura met the eyes of none other than Utatane Koharu, a seasoned member of the Konoha council.

Lady Koharu's accusatory statement caused great discomfort for the young woman, who felt unwelcome. To Sakura's relief, Kakashi received her with chivalrous hospitality.

"Sakura, how about you step out with me for a moment?"

She obliged and followed her sensei out into the corridor. Kakashi waited until everyone filed into the conference hall. He welcomed each individual cordially. Amongst the elders were the fire daimyo, a man unrecognizable to Sakura. Last to enter, was the new Jonin commander, Hyuga Neji.

As the recently named Hokage following the Fourth Shinobi War, Kakashi chose the Hyuga prodigy for such a position, the youngest ever in history. Might Guy deemed this his proudest moment, and, rightfully so. His reputation preceded him. Neji bowed respectfully to the Sixth Hokage, and gave Sakura a nod in acknowledgment, leaving the two to their private moment. From the corner of her eye, Sakura observed Shikamaru greet Neji at the door and make their way in together.

"Shikamaru told me everything." The Hokage started.

Sakura remained silent.

"We will support you in any way we can. I just want you to be certain that you are willing to go through with this. This is your last chance to walk away."

The underlying tension in their interaction became more apparent, given the gravity of the situation. Sakura longed to discover his elegant, angular visage hidden behind the mask. Visible to her were his kind eyes. Eyes that watched her bloom into the flower she is today. The flower, nourished by each life experience, that would ultimately groom her for this monumental step.

"I'm ready, Lord Hokage. Let me be Sasuke's vindicator."

* * *

"You have three options." A voice hissed in the dark.

A garment of cloth shielded the man's eyes from the scrutiny of an ANBU Black Op. His lips twisted into a scowl at the unbearable discomfort of his hands manacled behind his back, and feet bound by shackles. A neutral straitjacket swathed the detainee's vulnerable form, his head lowered submissively. He shuddered at the room's cold dankness, the air's repugnant scent eliciting a wrinkle from his aristocratic nose.

Restrained in a dingy cage proved to be an abysmal fate. Imagine the humiliation once the public discovered him living in such deplorable conditions. A highly acclaimed member of the most honorable family since antiquity, now diminished to a disreputable and loathsome criminal. Alas, this was the cruel irony of life.

The sound of approaching footfall alarmed him. Audible to the man was a brief conversation muttered in hushed undertones, followed by a metallic clink. The iron bars slid open.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The said individual turned to the source of the voice.

"My name is Morino Ibiki, commanding officer of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force."

Sasuke recalled the name from his distant past, during the chunin exams. By a slim margin, his team succeeded in passing the written portion. An image of an impassive gentleman, hardened and unperturbed by the horrors of Shinobi life, entered his mind.

"You are on trial for the nefarious crimes you have committed against your homeland. The Konoha Council, along with the Hokage, have assembled this afternoon to decide your fate. Should they choose to plead guilty, you will face execution."

The last phrase disconcerted him. Inside, fear began to stir. For years, Sasuke managed to abscond his imminent punishment. An S-ranked criminal, as elusive as his elder brother Itachi, before him. The prospect of death itself did not fear the lone Uchiha survivor. Rather, his name dying with him. The Uchiha name would be forgotten and besmirched. This did not bode well for him.

"With that said, the Sixth Hokage has granted you amnesty. That is, if you comply with any of the following options."

Although concealed, Sasuke's eyes widened. He leaned closer towards Morino Ibiki's direction.

"Avail of any of the following, and you will be pardoned. Refuse, then the decision will be left to the council's discretion. In other words: Execution. The choice is yours."

Sasuke's heart thrashed against his rib cage, beads of sweat trickling down.

Morino Ibiki exhaled before continuing.

"The first, is life imprisonment. "

Sasuke's scowl deepened. Everyone knew that life imprisonment was a fate worse than death. A fool who voluntarily chose this would have painful regrets. The last living Uchiha did not belong behind bars, for he was too proud.

"The second option requires that you forfeit your title as the sole heir of the Uchiha clan and the entirety of your family's assets to the government. The Uchiha name will no longer be acknowledged, and instead, extirpated from Konoha's history."

Sasuke released a disapproving grunt, as expected from the commanding officer. For him, abandoning his ties to the Uchiha clan would be a sinful act of apostasy, a truly inconceivable notion.

"Out of the question." He rebuked.

It became obvious that Kakashi was not the one who formulated this series of devious stratagems. The conspiring oligarchy was well aware that Sasuke would outright reject each proposition offered to him, and the only means of achieving his freedom, was death. They were making a mockery of him. So far, none of the options resonated with Sasuke, leaving him in a quandary.

He bit his lower lip in anticipation.

"Then by default, you have chosen your third and final option."

* * *

"Where is Naruto?" The fire daimyo inquired.

"Naruto is unable to make it today, as I sent him in my place to officiate the opening of The Great Naruto Bridge in the Land of Waves." Kakashi informed proudly.

Sakura exchanged glances with the Sixth Hokage, smiling in remembrance of the day. Her best friend deserved this prestigious honor. Out of all the rookie nine, Naruto grew the most. He possessed qualities envied by many, including Sakura herself. His personal magnetism attracted souls far and wide. In spite of Naruto's lonely beginnings, he continued to love others fearlessly. He treated his greatest enemies and rivals with compassion, always walking the righteous path. It's no wonder Uzumaki Naruto is hailed, "The Hero of the Hidden Leaf".

"What an accomplishment! Although. I was hoping we could get acquainted."

Kakashi chuckled, "Not to worry, sir. In due time you will have your chance to meet Naruto. However, today this capable young woman will be joining us. Please give Haruno Sakura a warm welcome."

The Hokage's introduction flattered Sakura, causing her to blush. She noticed cold, beady eyes looking askance, with the exception of Shikamaru and Neji, who regarded her genially.

"How should we proceed?" Kakashi initiated, ignoring the elders sneering at his lack of experience in legal affairs.

Utatane Koharu interjected, the elderly woman's frown accentuating her wrinkles. Each crevice, groove, and crease narrating its story. There stood an iron-willed woman, who carried the wisdom of the ages. She donned an embellished kimono, tied with a sash. Her silver hair tastefully coiffed into a regal bun, bringing one's attention to the opulent pearls adorning her ears. Rumors spoke of Lady Koharu's unrivalled beauty in her youth. Now, only her dignified elegance remained.

"The Council acknowledges a glaring issue this afternoon. We must decide the future of a man who abandoned his allegiance to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I know I can speak for everyone in this room when I say that Uchiha Sasuke is a traitor to us all."

Sakura gave Kakashi a wary look, who in turn, nodded reassuringly.

The audience observed Nara Shikamaru ascending the rostrum.

"Good afternoon, everyone. First off, this comment is for Lady Koharu specifically: I am the one in charge of moderating today's hearing. It was the job of our honorable Sixth Hokage to make his opening statement. I don't want to have to speak to you as if you're a petulant child, but please refrain from talking out of turn."

This earned a snort from the old woman.

"As you wish.'' She complied, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

Kakashi, sensing the tension, stepped in.

"That's alright, Shikamaru. Lady Koharu made her point loud and clear. I'd like to hear from the rest of the council members."

"Lord Hokage." Homura Mitokado called, with Kakashi gesturing the older man to speak.

He continued without hesitation, adjusting the bridge of his spectacles.

"There is no need to deliberate and protract this meeting. We strongly favor the execution of Uchiha Sasuke. You were his mentor once, but your emotions have clouded your reasoning. This would not be just. We, the council, act in the best interest of Konoha's denizens. Defection and murder are felonies we cannot condone. He has demonstrated a flagrant disregard for the law. His hands are stained with Lord Danzo's blood. That young man is a disgrace to our village. He has tarnished our good name. If you choose to let him live, Lord Hokage, you will lose our trust."

And with his last sentence, the rest of the council members affirmed their conviction to end Sasuke's life. All except for one.

"Neji, we would like to hear your plea." Shikamaru exhorted.

The Hyuga prodigy locked eyes with Sakura briefly before declaring his statement.

"The elders have each made a valid point. I am uncertain of the principles upheld by the Uchiha clan, but in my family, we follow a strict moral code which Sasuke has undoubtedly violated. He has spilled blood."

Sakura looked to the Hokage anxiously, who listened earnestly, with his jaw clenched.

"We can also make the case using our inherently flawed Shinobi system as an example. None of this would have occurred if it weren't for Konoha's very own Shimura Danzo, who orchestrated the Uchiha coup in the first place. You have _him_ to thank for the calamity which befell Sasuke."

Neji's justification was met with a deafening silence. His Byakugan sensed the council member's hard stares.

"Where on Earth did you hear such a thing?" Lady Koharu interrogated.

In response, the Hyuga heir shut his eyes, crossing his arms.

"That is not for me to disclose."

The old woman rose from her chair, addressing Neji directly.

"Withholding information from the council is against the law. You took an oath before you walked into this room."

"L-Lady Koharu."

"Sakura…" Kakashi murmured, perplexed by the said woman's interruption.

She felt the intensity of Lady Koharu's gaze on her.

"Please don't punish Neji. He feels its not up to him to divulge such information. He is coming from a place of honor and integrity, and upholds such virtues everyday of his life. You and the other council members should feel lucky to have him with you today. "

Sakura caught Neji's wisp of a smile, as he was likely moved by her kind words.

"Silence!" She reprimanded.

Removing her focus from Neji, Utatane Koharu made her way across the room, towards Sakura. Kakashi's usually calm demeanor began to dissipate, watching the scene unfold before his eyes.

Sakura bowed her head respectfully at the old woman who now stood before her, averting her gaze.

"You will look at me when I'm addressing you." The older woman admonished.

The kunoichi did as told, transfixed by the elder's threatening presence.

"Why are you here?"

Sakura instinctively turned to Kakashi, uncertain.

"Lady Koharu, I-"

"Please do not interrupt me, Lord Hokage. My question is directed at this young woman. This hearing will not progress until she answers me."

Her emerald eyes glimpsed at Shikamaru, who assured her with a nod.

Sakura exhaled deeply, the following words escaping her lips:

"I implore mercy."

Lady Koharu raised a brow. "On what grounds?"

Sakura returned the old woman's steely gaze.

"On the grounds of marriage."

* * *

**Author's Note****: **And I will stop here, I'm sorry guys! Hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger. What did you think of this chapter? PLEASE REVIEW! Would love to hear your thoughts! What is your reaction to the end of this chapter? How is marriage going to help save Sasuke's life? Read the scripture at the beginning of the chapter. Some of you may or may not get it! This verse also alludes to Sakura's love for Sasuke.

I hope 2020 has started off well! Apologies, i've been quiet the last couple months. There has been so much going on. I promise a new chapter will be up by next month (at the end of March at the latest). Happy Valentine's Day!

Another point: A reviewer pointed out that Neji Hyuga died in the last chapter and is alive in this chapter. It wasn't a mistake on my part. The prologue is set in the present while this chapter and onwards will be flashbacks, set years before the prologue to set the story in motion. I hope this clarifies things.

Like I mentioned before, I want you all to be as involved as possible. Since I will be spending a lot of my time studying, realistically I won't be able to update until February. I feel inspired and I've been wanting to write this for a long time. This was Sasuke's small introduction. Promise, he will be featured more in the story! Just needed to set the scene here!

Again, **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**! Would appreciate it!

Sincerely,

Sweetness


End file.
